I can't help, but be in love with Him
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Amy Santiago & Jake Peralta met in 2009. Since that day Amy has been in love with Jake. She has tried her hardest to not be in love with him, but the universe keeps pushing them back together. Will being undercover change anything for their relationship? Read & find out. Comment your thought. I DON'T OWN BROOKLYN 99 OR THE CHARACTERS. Rated T just in case Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Chapter 1

(Author Note: Hey readers so, I don't know if you noticed, but I deleted one of my stories. I didn't love the work that I did and so I trashed it. The other Brooklyn 99 story that I have out I am continuing, and I hope that you will read it as well. Here is an attempt at a Brooklyn 99 story. The characters are cops. I DO NOT OWN BROOKLYN 99 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ~Potter-Wesley-Granger1)

 **2009** _ **Amy**_

"Hi, I'm starting today. Detective Santiago," I say to the first person I see as I come out of the elevator. I put my hand out to the man that is standing there.

He takes my hand and says, "Oh, Detective Peralta. Welcome aboard."

Another man shows up out of no where and says, "I'm hearing wedding bells. Hi, Detective Boyle."

Then he proceeds to shake my hand.

I am utterly confused.

 **2014**

I can't help but say I am in love with him. I have loved him since 2009 when we awkwardly met, and Charles was super weird. He is in love with another woman though. He would never love me. there is no reason for him to have feelings for me. I'm just his partner Amy Santiago.

I tried to not be. I really, truly did. I dated Luke and Teddy. Things just didn't work out with either of them and I kept coming back to Jake. It was like I was pulled to Jake. Like I didn't have a choice.

He is happy with Sophia and I can't blame him. She is beautiful. She is also an attorney and she is responsible.

He thinks that I am uptight, bossy, a teacher's pet, and a know it all. And he is right. and that is why we will never be together.

 **2015**

He frustrated me so much. He continues to make bets with me in hopes that I loose, but he won't actually ask me out. I don't see why we have to be joking all the time.

I have to get over him. I don't think I can continue to work at the precinct if it's going to be like this.

It's too hard. No one else knows. I put on a pretty good face for my colleagues. The only person that may get to me is Rosa. I am just so terrified of her.

I have to get back to work. I am not getting anything done as I secretively stare at Jake.

What on earth has made me attracted to him. Other than his soft brown eyes and the slight curl of his deep brown hair. Or the way his dimples show when he is truly smiling. How I think it is disgusting when he eats cereal with orange soda or how there is no way all his teeth won't fall out due to his inability to eat anything but sugar.

I am a Santiago. I am Amy Santiago. I should have more control than this. I love paperwork, but here I sit with the same folder open from this morning. I haven't gotten a stitch of work actually done today.

How his pants hug his butt as he walks across the precinct and how his wardrobe choices always include a flannel of some sort and his signature leather jacket.

There is no logical reason that I am attracted to someone that is so obsessed with Die Hard, so much so that he quotes it all the time and even wears his badge like John McClane.

"Amy," shouts Gina. I nearly fall out of my seat as I was not paying attention to anything, but my own thoughts. I whip around to see what Gina wants to see her giggling.

"Captain Holt wants to see you in his office," Gina manages between laughs.

I nod and head to Captain Holts office. My head high I am ready for whatever the captain throws at me.

"Ah, Detective Santiago. I am glad that you could finally join me," starts Holt.

I am confused because I didn't know that I had been called before.

I look to my right and there sits Jake on the couch.

"Detective Santiago, Detective Peralta you are going undercover as a married couple. Your mission is to determine the location of a drug ring that is thought to be running out of a community school. Locate the drugs, find the perps and report back," states Holt.

I nod gathering the information in my head.

"We will be Johnny and Dora English. International assassins. With a thirst for blood," says Jake with a smile.

Holt does not smile but says, "No. You will be Johnny and Dora White. Simple couple that is trying to fit into the neighborhood. Your new in town and you are just trying to make friends. Peralta you will work as a film teacher while Santiago you will be a math teacher."

I nod excited for this task. I always thought that if I wasn't a detective that I would be a teacher. It will be cool to see what that life would have looked like.

"Peralta, Santiago. This goes until you catch the perp, or you blow your covers so be cautious. It may be student or a faculty member. Keep your eyes open," states the Captain before we head out the door.

"So, what do you think Amy," asks Jake as we walk to the lockers together to grab our stuff before leaving.

"I don't know. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a teacher," I smile.

We get to the front desk and Henry the greeter hands us two small black boxes, "Captain said to give these to you."

We thank him as we walk away. Jake opens one and inside is a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on the sides. The other box had a simple silver band inside. Our undercover wedding bands.

After stopping by Jakes apartment then my own to gather the clothes and belongings that we would need to make the undercover home ours we return to the precinct to exchange cars and load the stuff into a 99 issued car.

Thirty minutes later Jake drives into a drive way shuts off the ignition and hands me my ring box. The two of us slide the rings on our left hands and quietly take our belongings into the house.

Tomorrow is the first day off school and I have never taught students before. No one at the school will know that we are cops or that we don't have teaching certificates. Holt had the 99 forge certificates and resumes for the both of us.

We are about to get sent into the lions' den.

After successfully getting all the boxes into the house we take the bags of clothes into the bedroom. Then it dawns on me. we have to share this bed. Jake and I are supposed to be a married couple. We can't not sleep in the same bed. It could ruin our cover.

The neighborhood that we are 'living' in is full of kids that go to the school that we will be working at and there needs to be no reason that they would have to think that we aren't who we say we are. We have to always use the names Johnny and Dora and always seem like a married couple.

It won't be a problem for me since I am already in love with Jake. Jake will probably have a hard time since he is still with Sophia and he seems to be happy with her.

Without a word I grab a set of pajamas and I exit to the bathroom. I don't want to make this any more awkward than it has to be.

I change quickly and return to find Jake laying on the bed scrolling through the channels on the screen.

"I'm done in the bathroom," I say.

Jake looks up at me and smiles. He better not say anything about my glasses. I don't sleep in my contacts and I am not in the mood for jokes right now.

Jake gets up and closes the door to the bathroom. He returns shortly with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt on.

"What do you want to watch tonight," Jake asks.

"You can put on whatever, but I am going to sleep. We have to be up early to get into school. We need to scope it out before students show up. You also should know where your class room is and we need to decide on a meeting place that isn't one of our classrooms," I state simply ready for bed.

"Your right. I am awful at getting out of bed in the morning and I probably should get some sleep. Who knows how tomorrow will go? I hated high school and I can't even imagine enjoying being back after all these years even if it is for work," Jake replies.

That didn't take much. I thought that I would have to beg him to turn off the t.v.

(Author Note: Hey guys! So, I know it isn't all accurate to the real story line of the show, but I wanted to add some of the stuff from the show and also give my touch of flare. Comment what you though. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author Note: Hey readers. Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

 **2014** _ **Amy**_

The song 'celebrate' plays and our team members shoot off confetti cannons I can't hate Jake as he dances over to me with a fake red velvet heart shaped box and kneels down on one knee. I acted angry and upset about loosing the bet, and I tried I really did. I tried to win the bet to show myself that I was over Jake Peralta, but here I am being asked out on the 'worst date ever' and I am actually not mad.

More than anything my pride was hurt. I tried so hard to convince myself that I was over him. That I didn't like Jake, but here I am saying yes to a date and yes to a plastic one-dollar ring that Jake got. Like always Jake acts like a fool and makes a big deal out of it.

Later in the night after awful dresses and titanic dances we are alone on a roof doing a stake out. Jake was fun and it was just us being real. Snacking on peanuts together and laughing like it was something we did on a regular basis. That's when I knew for a fact that I was not over Jake Peralta.

 **2015 First day of school**

"Johnny, get up," I shout as I throw a pillow at him still asleep in the bed. I have already been up for an hour, taken a shower and gotten dressed for the day while Jake sleeps on in the bed.

"MMM, I don't wanna get up," Jake wines.

"We have to get to school early, you need to get up and get dressed for a day at school," I reply dropping hints that he needs to get his butt out of bed and fast. He isn't used to wearing clothes that don't make him look like a detective.

Me on the other hand I can get away with wearing a pants suit to school as a teacher if I wanted to, he could probably not get away with blue jeans and a leather jacket or maybe he can I just don't know high school anymore.

What makes me angrier is how he can literally roll out of bed, brush his teeth while running his hands through his hair and just pull clothes on without thinking and still look amazing. He is pouring himself a cup of coffee sooner that I expected him to be, but he isn't awake. I can see it in his face he is only twenty-five percent awake.

"So, here is the deal," I start, "We should go ahead into work. We have to be shown our classrooms and we need to find a meeting place. I'm thinking somewhere obvious for teachers to be, but not somewhere a lot of people will be."

Jake nods and says, "I agree. Let me finish this cup of coffee and we can head in."

He downs the mug of coffee in like two gulps and I am in awe. I don't know if its good or bad awe. That shouldn't be possible. I roll my eyes as I leave the door open to the house knowing that he will be close behind me.

Earlier when Jake was getting out of bed, I brought my bag down. Inside I have anything I could ever need for being a teacher. Items for my desk, pens, pencils, erasers, I have two binders full of lesson plans and lots of other stuff that I have always wanted a reason to have.

Jake drives and parks in faculty parking at the school. Wow I never thought that I'd actually get to park in faculty parking, it's so exciting. We walk in together into the office in hopes that someone would be able to show us the way to our classrooms. I am so excited for this assignment.

We walk into the glassed-in room and there is a lady behind a desk typing away at a computer. "Excuse me," I say hopeful that the lady would look up.

"Ah yes," she says looking up and getting gup at the same time, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi," I start, "My name is Dora White, and this is my husband Johnny White we are the new teachers."

"Yes. It is very nice to meet the two of you," she says as she gathers papers at her desk, "These are your room numbers and login information for the computers. This is the schedule for the day. Teachers are required to eat in the cafeteria with the students. You will each have one hour off a day without a class. I would recommend preparing for the next day during that time. Here is a map of the school. You have time before students start to arrive to familiarize yourself with things. Good luck on your first day."

"Thank you," Jake and I say as I gather the papers and we exit the office.

"Let's walk around and just check things out," suggests Jake. I nod in agreement and we begin to explore the school.

There are four halls, the cafeteria, the gym, the auditorium as well as the football, soccer, softball/baseball, and band practice areas. The math hall, where I will be is two halls down from where the technology hall is.

We enter my classroom, room 310. It's a good size room with thirty student desks and a large desk for me. there is a smart board. I have always wanted to use a smart board. I immediately go over to my desk and start setting things out and log into my computer.

"So, where do you think we should meet," asks Jake as he hops onto a desktop.

"I'm not really sure. Other than the teachers' lounge and the library I'm not really sure of other places that it wouldn't be weird for us to see each other," I say honestly while setting out binder number one.

"What on earth is that," exclaims Jake.

"What on earth is that? Title of your sex tape," I counter back unable to keep it to myself, "It is my binder number one. Filled with lesson plans and learning for the children."

Jake rolls his eyes at both things I say, and I just shake my head, "You ready to go to your classroom now?"

"I suppose," responds Jake.

We walk down the hall to the tech hall and enter Jake's classroom. There is a simple desk with a computer, probably around twenty-five desks and a smart board. I didn't notice until now that Jake had a backpack on his back and he takes it off and begins unloading it.

He takes out poster after poster. "Help me tape these up," he asks.

I don't say a word instead I take some tape and a poster and go to a wall. I am surprised that it's not just Die-Hard posters. He does have one Die Hard poster, but he actually has educational posters too. Like Othello, Troy, Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet. There are a couple others, but I think they may be less than educational. I am impressed that he brought decorations. I have a couple of posters of my own to put up, but I wanted to see the rest of the school first.

"So," says Jake as he puts up the last poster to the movie version of To Kill a Mockingbird, "I think we should just seek out a place for today. If anything, crazy happens then we signal to each other in passing by spinning our ring on our left finger and we will meet in the library as soon as we can. At the end of the day lets just meet in my classroom. That is when my day is over. I don't have a seventh class period so I will be 'preparing' for tomorrow."

"Ok," I agree, "This is going to work. There is twenty minutes till students start showing up, so I am going to go back to my classroom. Good luck today."

"Good luck to you too," smiles Jake.

I leave Jake's classroom and I hurry back to my room to quickly decorate and double check that everything is ready for the students.

I had a couple of fun math posters from when I was in high school and I also ordered a couple off of Amazon so I could decorate a bit. I hope to maybe put up some of the kids work? I'm not really sure how that works in high school we will see.

I look at my schedule and I have sixth period free. So, not when Jake has free, but it will be fine we will work out meeting places later.

Today is the first day of school for these kids so I am probably going to get to know them and go over the syllabus. It is mostly what the school sent to us with the addition of homework assignments, projects and items that are needed for the class.

I can't wait to start my first class.

 **Lunch during the first day**

I did not think that I was going to make it to lunch. Who would have thought that teaching high school would be so hard? I mean really. I loved high school when I was here. I am glad that I remembered to pack a lunch this morning, I don't believe that Jake remembered to pack a lunch though.

The kids that are in my class currently during this period are seated eating their lunch and I sit at the table with the other teachers. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier and I am getting acquainted when Jake walks up. I am thankful that he at least has the same lunch as I do.

I meet Jamie Blake, a lovely older lady that teaches English, Tammy Borne who is a gym coach, and Phil Tucker who teaches robotics before Jake sits down. "Everyone this is Johnny White, my husband. He teaches film," I say quite enough so that students don't overhear.

Jamie is the first person to introduce herself and the others follow behind. "It is nice, to meet you all. How is everyone's first day going," asks Jake.

Tammy says something about students forgetting to dress out and Phil laughs about a dumb robotics joke that no one at the table gets. They seem like a pretty good group of people, but I have to remember that anyone of them could be the enemy. I notice that Jake did not pack a lunch, so I toss him half of my sandwich and the banana that I had packed.

Lunch is nice. Jake steals glances at me and I am unsure of the reasoning. Is it because we are 'married' or is there another reason? Either way I like it. Jake gets up to throw away his trash and both Tammy and Jamie bombard me with questions. I am a little surprised because Jamie is married but the two of them ask me how Johnny and I met and what it is like to work in the same place as him.

I answer truthfully or well as truthful as I could be without blowing our cover, "We meet each other while working. At the time we weren't working at the same school, but we had mutual friends and we got set up on a blind date. We have been inseparable ever since. It is actually really nice working in the same place. We can take one car and save on gas and I get to see him more often. It's a lot to only see each other right before work and then right after. We are very lucky to be at the same school."

Tammy looks dreamy eyed as I speak, and Jamie looks happy. Phil could probably care less as Jake reclaims his seat at the table. "So, what are we talking about," he asks with a smile.

Lunch comes to an end sooner than I would like, but I know that we must get back to learning. I will definitely have to think through this whole teaching thing again before tomorrow. It may not be as easy as I originally thought.

After my lunch class it is finally sixth period and I have a break. No students to meet and no syllabus to go over. How on earth am I going to teach math to these kids? Sure, I remember how to do it. It was one of my favorite subjects growing up but teaching ninth graders is very different than teaching yourself.

I know that Jake is in class, but maybe he would answer if I texted. There isn't anything wrong, but I usually see him all day and it is weird that I am not sitting across from him typing away at my computer.

I don't want him to think there is a problem, so I expertly compose the text:

 _Dora: Hey Johnny. Just checking in. Miss seeing your face!_

I wait for a couple of minutes and the dots pop up on my screen.

… _._

 _Johnny: Dora darling. I am doing great. Students are watching an intro vid. Miss your face._

I am surprised Jake actually planned for today? He has an introduction video? Since when does Jake Peralta plan ahead? I am once again in awe.

 _Johnny: I'll see you in a couple hours Dora. Push through that last class._

Also, he called me darling. I know it was for the cover, but it's nice to dream. One class left and I am free. I never thought in a million years that I would desire to leave school the way I do right now. Hopefully this job will get better.

Math is not easy to teach and so far, I have no thoughts on who could be our suspect. This might take a while.

(Author Note: Hey guys thanks for reading the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Do you think that Amy might have bitten off more than she can chew with this assignment or will she figure it out binder in hand? Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author Note: Hey readers sorry for the hiatus. It's been a little crazy with school, finals, preparing for summer. But here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy. Comment your thoughts. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

 **2009** _ **Jake**_

I am standing next to the elevator waiting on the new detective to arrive. I am unsure of why, but I was given the task of meeting the detective right off the elevator. The doors open and a girl that looks uptight wearing a gray pantsuit walks off. There is no way that this is the new detective, so I just stand back waiting a little longer.

She turns to me and waves her hand saying, "Oh, hi. I'm starting today." She then extends her hand to me and says, "Detective Santiago."

I hide my surprise and I take her hand shaking and saying, "Detective Peralta, welcome aboard." Back then my hair was a wreck. Then out of nowhere comes Charles being his Charles self and saying, "I hear wedding bells."

Detective Santiago frowns, drops her hand and walks off to the captain's office. She may be a little stiff, but she is also pretty cute. Charles just made things awkward. Thanks Charles.

 **2014**

I have tried SOOOOOO hard. Like the hardest I have for anything in my entire life to get over Amy Santiago. She is my partner at work I can't date her. But ever since that day at the elevator I have been infatuated with her. I go out on dates with girls that mean nothing. I even currently am in a 'serious' relationship with Sophia. It's the most serious I have ever been with someone and I think that Amy might still be with Teddy, I'm not completely sure, but if Amy told me right this moment as I sit across from her at our desks that she wanted to be with me I would dump Sophia in a second. I know that its wrong to lead Sophia on like that, but she does make me happy, I'm just not in love with her.

There is just something about how she jokes with me and how she can always make me laugh. Her smile, how it is able to light up a room. How she always does whatever she can to further her career. Her motivation is somewhat contagious as well as her moral. How even though she can be uptight and bossy she is still loved by everyone in the precinct even Rosa and that's hard to do.

Sophia finally figured out that I didn't love her. She actually wasn't mad, and she wished me the best. Maybe I will finally ask Amy out. But what if she says no? I don't want to be humiliated. So naturally I do the only thing that I Jake Peralta can think of and I challenge her to a bet. A bet to see who can solve the most cases in a year.

If she wins, she gets my car, my most prized possession. But if I win, if I win, I get to take her on a date. I didn't make her think it was an actual date cause if she thought that she would never agree so it's the worst date ever. I have planned things that some would find completely annoying and awful, but I think Amy might actually enjoy some of them.

By the end of the night we are sitting across from each other throwing peanuts at each other in the air and I am sure that I love Amy Santiago.

 **2015**

Holt assigned Amy and I to this case. We are currently undercover as a couple and I can't be more excited to live with Amy Santiago. Sure, these aren't ideal circumstances but maybe she will realize that she loves me too while we are working so closely together as man and wife.

The first day of school went by fine. I forgot to pack a lunch and its like high school all over again, but Amy steps in and gives me half of her lunch. What a great thing. I guess that's what wives do. I'm not actually sure. Since my parents weren't married for very long, I'm not really sure what married people are supposed to do for each other.

Then as my last class of the day watches their intro video three dots pop up on my screen. I assume that it is probably Charles letting me know for the sixth time today that he misses me. I am mistaken when a text from Dora pops up on my screen.

Her text says that she misses me. Does she really mean it or is she saying it since we usually are with each other sitting across from each other all day long and its odd to not be doing that now?

I don't want to be too excited that she may actually be missing me, so I stay cool, calm and collected and I carefully write my text message. I call her darling and maybe she will catch the hint or maybe she will just think its for the cover. Who knows?

The end of the school day can literally not come soon enough. Being a film teacher isn't that hard, but I hate being in schools. They give me flash backs to when I was in high school. My last year in high school was not awesome despite my awesome earring and my long hair.

One hour later the bell has rung, and I tell myself that I have to wait ten minutes before I walk to Amy's class room. She my have students stay behind and I don't know if any kid will come into my class room. I am still not sure what our action plan is. How in the world are we going to bust a drug ring when we have no idea who we are looking for?

I stare at the clock willing the hands to move faster when I get a text. It is Amy.

 _Dora: Hey Johnny, you ready to go? My students have finally all left. It was a rough day maybe we should get home._

…my screen shows as I think of what to type back. I grab my prepacked bag and I begin typing as I lock my classroom door.

 _Johnny: Dora. I will be at your room in less than five minutes. We can regroup then._

I know. I know. My text sounded very professional and not at all like a husband texting a wife, but I am not really sure what the boundaries are between Amy and I on this case and I don't want to step over any.

I do everything I can to not sprint down the hall. I calmly walk greeting students as they pass me and I finally make it to Amy's classroom, 310. There is one student that I guess showed up after she texted me, but I quietly enter the room and stand to the side as he is showing her something on a sheet of paper. Amy nods knowingly and she looks pretty hot in her teacher outfit. I could really be ok with this.

The student says, "thank you, Mrs. White." Then he exits the room.

Amy then looks at me and sighs.

"Long day," I ask with a smile.

"Yes. Who knew that teaching was going to be so tiring? I always loved math and school when I was here and I did all I could to be a good student, but here I am now in the reverse role and I am exhausted," she replies as she grabs her bag and walks towards me.

For some reason I embrace her into a hug as she gets closer to me. I am unsure of why I do this, but its nice. Its nice to not be fighting with Amy or picking on Amy. I like being nice to Amy.

At first, she doesn't do anything and she kind of just stands awkwardly in my embrace then slowly her arms come up and she is hugging me back.

"You ready to go home Mrs. White," I whisper into her ear.

She jumps at my voice and doesn't say a word, but nods.

(Author Note: Hey guys I hope that you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought. Will Jake and Amy figure out that they like each other? Will this affect the mission? ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
